Signal propagation lines of many types are utilized in the hydrocarbon recovery industry with great regularity. Such lines, although necessary in contemporary hydrocarbon recovery, are extremely helpful for the same must still be accommodated at a downhole tool string in order to be useful. While there are currently a plethora of attachment means utilized in the downhole industry, additional methods are always welcome. This is particularly so in view of the sensitivity of optic fiber signal propagation lines, which are becoming increasingly ubiquitously sought after. Optic fibers are often used as sensory devices by registering strain therein. In view of this mode of operation, however, residual strain from processing of various strain components for from attachment of the optic fiber to strain components can be detrimental to the accuracy and monitoring system utilizing such fiber. Since greater accuracy of monitoring in the wellbore leads to greater productivity in recovery of hydrocarbons from the wellbore, the art is always well receptive of additional methods and configurations to achieve this end.